1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the preparation of compositions containing stable organic peroxide in solution. The compositions are useful for topical application to human skin and/or allow stable organic peroxides to be utilized in new product forms. Products (e.g., industrial, pharmaceutical or consumer based products) formulated using these compositions exhibit extended shelf life. Such compositions also have unique processing capabilities.
2. Background of Related Art
Organic peroxides are used in many products. For example, benzoyl peroxide is used in pharmaceutical and consumer products as an active ingredient for therapeutic treatments. Organic peroxides are unstable. This instability is a desired trait when these materials are used for free radical initiation. When organic peroxides are used for purposes other than free radical initiation, however, it is desirable to have the material be as stable as possible. Instability is problematic and leads to short shelf lives, required expiration dating, higher product costs, special storage considerations, product returns as well as reduced efficacy due to loss of active.
Accordingly, what are needed are compositions of organic peroxides with improved stability for use in products where increased shelf life would be an advantage.